


Night of the Living Gamzee

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sober Gamzee Makara, murder gamzee makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara finally snaps, hunting and killing every single troll or human inhabiting the meteor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Living Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly long fic made in the spirit of Halloween. It's an AU where everyone is inhabiting the meteor. I suggest, that whilst you read this fanfiction you listen to these following songs:  
> Krazy Killer Klowns from outer space  
> Little Clown  
> Dirty Night CLowns  
> and finally, RIP Everyone.
> 
> Happy reading and Happy halloween!!

thump thump thump.

That's the sound Gamzee's new spiked club made as he made his way downstairs, dragging the club behind himself. It's only been one hour since Gamzee had lost all control of his murderous urges, and the word had gotten out already. Gamzee swung his newly spiked club at Jade once and she immediately scrambled to Rose who told John who spread the word to everyone else. Now all the trolls and humans were scattered about the meteor, hiding from the "big bad highblood." Gamzee didn't mind though, it made this a hell of a lot more fun. Hunting everyone down.

He kept quiet, of course. Quieter than usual. No honks were made, no high laughter, no humming. Nothing but the quiet slam of his shoes, even that wasn't too loud. He came to the bottom of the steps and examined the empty hall. All the doors were locked shut, of course, and a drawer was overturned in a panicked rush.

Gamzee slowly moved his way over to one of the doors, pushing the mane of hair out of his face. He stayed there, standing still, listening for any kind of movement or sound. One minute, one minute he spent standing there, as still as a statue, until he finally heard quiet shuffling. Gamzee's mouth twitched up in a giant wicked grin, his knife like teeth showing. The capricorn lifted his club, resting it on his shoulder and taking a step back. Oh this was going to be fun.

In one quick movement, Gamzee kicked the door down and flash-stepped behind his first victims. Nepeta and Gamzee. The two were too paralyzed to even notice Gamzee behind him, they just stood there, staring at the ajar door. Gamzee of course, took advantage of this. He quickly plucked a broken bow from the ground, grabbing the broken ends, quickly wrapped the string around the blue blood's neck and pulled back, choking him. It didn't take much in all honesty, just a few seconds of oxygen deprivation and Equius was dead. Nepeta of course, was still alive.

He dropped the corpse of the blue blood just as a horrified gasp and a cry of his name escaped from Equius' olive blooded moirail. The claws from her gloves instantly appeared and she slashed at the juggalos face. Gamzee only had time to close his eyes as the sharp claws slit his face, dark purple blood dripping out of the wounds. He opened his eyes, the yellow around his deep purple eyes now a bright red. He smiled widely once more, dropping his club to his side. Nepeta hissed out angrily, raising her clawed fists, ready to slash at him once more. However Gamzee was too quickly, in one swift motion Gamzee swung his club, it landing on Nepeta's skull. A loud crack and a drop of her body later, and there was a pool of olive blood streaming out of Nepeta's newly cracked open skull.

She was still alive, sadly. Her eyes struggling to stay open as she let out another angry, yet weak, hiss. She pressed the palm of her hand flat on the ground and tried to push herself up, but Gamzee merely smirked and gently pushed her back down. She looked up at him, her olive eyes wide and pleading, olive tears brimming her eyes. The highblood crouched down next to her, raised his spiked club over his head and smashed her head in, killing her. Her head was nothing more than a mess of blood, hair, and crushed pieces of skull.

The capricorn stood back up, examining his work. He smiled fondly, and pushed Nepeta's corpse away with his foot, green blood staining his shoe. Humming, he strutted out the room, leaving the door wide open, and walked down the hall once more. He peered out into the hall once more, pondering his next move. He decided on just checking each room to look for any new victims. The capricorn rested his bloodied club on his shoulder and slowly made his way to the next door.

A few doors down, Kanaya and Rose were huddled together. Kanaya had her lipstick at the ready and Rose was waiting with her knitting needles. They were tense, staring at the door and waiting for any sign of movement or any small sound. The two had first told Dave and Karkat, knowing that Gamzee might've gone after them since Karkat and he were "best friends" and Dave well....Dave was Dave. He and Gamzee never had the best relationship. The two were now safely hidden away, away from danger. And as far as Kanaya was concerned, everyone will be safe. Gamzee will have to go through her to hurt anyone else.

Gamzee slowly made his way down the hall again, listening for any noise. He stopped in front of a door, listening. Inside was a soft crackling of electricity. Gamzee grinned and faced the door, Sollux was in there. He couldn't just bust in there, Sollux had his shitty psionics at the ready, and Eridan probably had his gun at the ready. They were most likely both in there, protecting Feferi. He glanced at the vent door and grinned. He quickly and quietly pulled the vent door off and crawled in. He stealthily moved through the vent, crawling up and through the vent until he reached the vent door that was placed in the ceiling of the room, directly above Feferi's head. This was all too easy.

Gamzee thought for a moment, carefully planning out what he would do so he would distract the others and he would have at least a second to off Sollux, he was the most dangerous of the three. Or more importantly, he'd have to take out his eyes. Gamzee chewed his lower lip, formulating a plan. First he had to distract them...make them turn his way. Yeah, that was good.

Gamzee's hand slithered out, a button clenched in his fist. He took a deep breath and threw the button, catching the attention of the three. They spun around, red and blue sparks emitting from Sollux's eyes. Gamzee quickly reacted, his arm reached down and quickly swung. The nails dug deep into his eyes, making him scream out in pain. Eridan couldn't react and Feferi only screamed before Gamzee pulled the club away, yanking out Sollux's eyes, and slamming his club into the side of Feferi's head. Eridan was paralyzed in fear, Sollux was now screaming and eyeless and Feferi was dead.

Gamzee jumped out of the vent and swung at Sollux again, hitting his face. The nails dug in and just as soon let him go as his body went flying to the wall. Eridan was scared. Hell, he was terrified. His hands were shaking as he aimed his gun. He had to find the confidence, for Feferi. Sollux. Anyone else Gamzee had gotten to. Eridan aimed his gun but there was no one there. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. No one. He spun around just to make sure and sure enough, no one. Gamzee had just...disappeared.This was bad. Eridan kept his gun up and ready, though he was still shaking. Gamzee had to be somewhere.

And Gamzee was somewhere. Leaning over the scared sea dweller, Gamzee had Feferi's dropped double-sided trident in his hand. This was all too easy. Eridan had no clue he was behind him, he had a sharp object in his hand. This was far too easy. He grinned and quickly slid the trident into Eridan's chest, violet blood seeping into his expensive clothes. Eridan dropped down, and that was the end of him. All too easy.

The capricorn stepped over the newly deceased sea dweller and examined his work. Five dead trolls. He was working rather fast. Gamzee's gaze fell on Ahab's crosshairs, his grin stretching. He scooped up the giant gun, turning it over in his hands. This would make killing easier. The highblood shrugged and slung the gun on his shoulder, whistling as he walked out that room.

In another room, Terezi was in absolute shambles. She saw this happening, she saw how she could've prevented this, but she didn't do anything about it. The chances of this, any of this, happening was very small so she assumed it would be safe. But apparently she was wrong. Vriska tried her best to convince the libra troll that this wasn't her fault, but the teal blood wouldn't hear it. She felt awful, absolutely awful. Latula, her dancestor, would never fuck up this bad. Redglare, her ancestor, would never fuck up this bad. No one would, no one would allow a psychotic clown to live only to kill them all.

Terezi shook those ugly thoughts out of her head and focused on one thing: killing the clown. It would all be fine now. She had her moirail with her, she had her cane sword, Kanaya had her chainsaw and an intent to kill. Everyone was ready and very much willing to kill a certain highblood. She only prayed that no one had been killed just yet. Wait...what was that? Was that whistling? Terezi looked back at Vriska who nodded, she had heard it too. This was it. Terezi's hands were shaking, she didn't want to die. Not yet. She wanted to live and beat this game and go on into their new world. She wanted everything to be nice and peaceful. Terezi pulled her cane apart, now holding both of her swords. Vriska had her dice in hand and was prepared to mind control the hell out of Gamzee.

The whistling stopped and Terezi's breath got caught in her throat. This is it. There was a little click, what was that? A shuffling of feet on the other side of the locked door, what was he doing? Vriska pushed past Terezi, standing in front of her. She wasn't about to have her moirail get pummeled into the ground. She could at least prevent it long enough for Terezi to either run or slash at the clown. Another click, what was that? Just as Terezi was about to open her mouth, a blast of blinding light shot through the door and went straight through the two trolls' mid-sections. Neither of them had a second to form a thought before they fell back onto the floor, dead.

Gamzee peeked into the room through the newly made hole in the door and grinned. Terezi and Vriska were both down onto the ground, bleeding and dead. This gun of Eridan's was amazing, Gamzee didn't know why he wanted to get rid of it for a cheap little wand that made some sparks. The capricorn sighed happily before continuing on his stroll. He walked for a minute or two, when he heard something familiar and oddly satisfying. It was Kanaya. More specifically it was Kanaya's chainsaw coming from her lipstick. It was like she was yelling out 'Here i am, come cull me!.'

This time, Gamzee didn't want to hide behind a closed door. No, he wanted to see Kanaya's expression, the life leave her eyes, as he shoots her dead. Gamzee aimed the gun, a grin spreading on his face as the thought of the events to come came to mind. Show time. The purple blood kicked the door open and the rainbow drinker reacted quickly, she lunged towards him, chainsaw at the ready. Gamzee was quicker though, he simply pulled the trigger and down went Kanaya with a hole in her mid-section.

_**"Kanaya!!"**_ Rose screamed out as the jade blood fell to the ground, chainsaw thrown askew.The seer of light turned her sadness over the death of her matesprit into anger. She turned to Gamzee and lunged, knitting needles up and ready to plunge into his chest. Again, Gamzee was too fast. He aimed the gun a bit higher and pulled the trigger. A blast of light hit her square in the face. Her body stopped in mid-air before plummeting to the ground. The seer of light was dead and lying beside her rainbow drinker matesprit.

Gamzee pouted like a child, he so wanted to see the expression on Rose's face but the blast had obscured his vision. Ah well, at least the two were dead. Gamzee threw Eridan's gun to the side and picked up Kanaya's chainsaw. This...This is what he wanted. With his flash step and this chainsaw...culling the other's would be easier than ever. It was like 12 perigee's eve for him!

Gamzee giggled excitedly, ready to cull with this new weapon of his. He skipped down the hallways, making himself heard now. His happy and psychotic sounding honks echoed throughout the halls. He was so giddy, it would've been adorable if he wasn't covered in the blood of his friends and holding a chainsaw. He passed by the rooms of his previous killings; Nepeta, Equius, Feferi, Sollux, Eridan, Terezi, and Vriska. Now with Kanaya and Rose added onto the list of dead friends...he was about nearly finished! Gamzee stopped his happy skipping upon hearing a little creak of metal. Tavros. Oh my oh my, it was as if these trolls were begging for their deaths.

Gamzee sighed happily, yanking the chainsaw on. It's loud whirring bouncing off the walls of the hallway. The crazed clown heard quiet whimpering coming from the room and some soothing shooshes. That must've been Aradia. This was so easy it was nearly insulting. Gamzee chuckled darkly and kicked this door down. Before the two had a chance to even react to that, Gamzee flash stepped in, chainsaw above his head. He swung the chainsaw and flash stepped by them, cutting into the two trolls before he stopped back in front of the doorway. Tavros' head was no longer attached to his neck and bronze blood was spewing from his neck. Aradia was cut in half from her midsection, rust blood in a pool between her lower and upper halves. Gamzee was all too satisfied with this. Happy honks escaping his painted mouth.

The highblood waltzed out that room and went exploring from the others. He hummed a happy little tune he taught himself when he was younger, all this culling brought joy to his blood pusher. It was sadistic, he knew, but it was all too fun to stop. He just wanted to bathe in their multi-coloured blood, he wanted to paint miraculous pictures with it. He wanted to drain their bodies to get every last drop of the miracles lurking inside their veins.

The bloodthirsty juggalo found the room where John and Jade resided. Gamzee remembered how Jade had been the one to run off and tell the others of his newfound murderous tendencies, and he frowned. Though he couldn't exactly be mad. Hunting down his friends had been pretty fun. Gamzee stretched a bit, he couldn't pull something in the middle of killing them, before kicking the door down, flash stepping in, and cutting the two humans in half. The Witch of Space and Heir of Breath were dead.

Gamzee overflowed with crazed happiness. That was it. That was everyone. They were all dead and he was the sole cause of it. Now time for some fun. The capricorn collected each body and took them all to his "special" room, it was really just a giant empty room with a horn pile in the corner, a couple tables and a chair. No one really came in here, it was originally supposed to be a sort of study room but the other's had abandoned it.

In his special room, the subjugglators descendent did what he was meant to do. He painted. He cut the heads off of the bodies that still had them and painted with the miraculous hues that spilled from their necks. He kept the humans and the trolls separate and kept their "blood walls" separate as well. When the purple blood finished painting the wicked truths of the messiahs, he arranged the heads and bodies in a neat little order. The heads on the table, humans first then the trolls, then he aligned the the bodies. The humans were in order of eye color, and trolls in blood color. Gamzee took a step back, admiring his blood filled room and admiring his handiwork. He was now completely covered in blood, he had exchanged his white makeup for the blood of his friends, his clothes were completely splattered and his hands were covered in dried blood.

Gamzee's happy grin fell when he noticed something. Something unsettling. Gamzee had three humans and ten trolls. If he remembered correctly there were four humans and, minus himself, eleven trolls. Two had escaped. The capricorn snarled and examined the bodies, trying to see who he had missed. His eyes roamed them, then it hit him. Two mutants had escaped his murderous rampage. The purple blood chuckled darkly and shook his head, the two knights were smart. The had managed to escape the bard's culling spree, but now that the rageful troll knew, he would hunt them down as well.

Meanwhile, Karkat and Dave were practically choking on their nerves. The two knights knew the others were now dead, but they didn't want to accept it. Their friends had to be alive, Kanaya finished off Gamzee and that was that. This is what they repeated to themselves and each other as Dave floated up to the meteor's roof, Karkat in his arms. Karkat knew Gamzee's history, but he never thought that Gamzee would actually follow in his ancestor's footsteps. Karkat was now fleeing from his lifelong best friend in fear that he would be killed.

Dave flew silently and quickly, wanting to get away from all the rooms holding the bodies of their dead friends, away from all the blood, away from Gamzee. He didn't know what the would do, would they fight to the death? Could Dave just fly out into Paradox Space with Karkat and leave all this behind? Could he just go back in time and fix all this? Yes, the latter sounded good. Dave clutched onto Karkat tightly, looking down at the Knight of Blood in his arms. He felt bad for the guy honestly, it wasn't everyday your near palemate snapped and killed every single one of your friends and was probably hunting you down at the moment.

The two made it to the top safely, Karkat breathing out a sigh of relief once he saw that Gamzee wasn't already there and waiting for them. The Knight of Time set the cancer troll down and the two took a moment to just breathe and relax in each other's arms. Karkat didn't know what to do. He instantly blamed this entire situation on himself for not being there to stop Gamzee's rageful outburst. He shook his head and tried to focus on Dave, on his warmth, his heartbeat, anything really. The human pulled away from Karkat's embrace and explained to him his plan of fixing this mess by going back in time. Karkat shook his head, eyes widening. This was a good plan, an excellent plan. This would fix everything, but it would leave Karkat alone and he didn't want to be alone, not here with a crazy clown on the loose.

After a couple minutes of soothing words and gentle hugs, Karkat nodded and agreed. Dave smiled solemnly and uncaptchalogued his time tables from his sylladex. The red blooded troll stepped back as he watched the human shake the nerves out of himself. The two looked at each other for a moment and whispered a final goodbye. As Dave raised his hands to turn his time tables, Karkat thought he heard something...a chainsaw? No...it was probably nothing. Karkat shook his head again and waved at Dave just as Gamzee flash stepped behind him, chainsaw in hand, and cut Dave Strider in half.

_**"DAVE!!"**_ Karkat couldn't believe it. Dave Strider, his matesprit, was now split in two. Dave Strider was dead and it was all Gamzee's fault. Karkat could've screamed his lungs out, calling out for Dave to stop playing pretend and to wake up. But he knew this was real. The cancer troll whipped around when he heard a honk like laugh coming from behind him. Standing there was Gamzee, completely bathed in a rainbow of blood. Karkat nearly gagged when he smelled and saw the blood, his best friend was a psycho and he was alone. Karkat tried to take his sickle out of his sylladex but it was gone. He looked over at the capricorn who was twirling his curved sword in his hand. This was it, he was a goner.

Gamzee took out his club and flash stepped over to Karkat, hitting him in the knees. Karkat cried out and fell to the ground, some nails stayed lodged into his knees when the club pulled away and it hurt like hell. Red tears were spilling from Karkat's eyes and blurred his vision. The Bard of Rage strode over to his bleeding and sobbing friend and lifted his chin so their eyes met.

"G-Gamzee..." Karkat sobbed out, god he was in so much pain. "Gamzee please stop..." He didn't know why he said that, if anything Karkat wanted death more than anything at the moment. His matesprit was dead, his friends were dead, everyone except he and Gamzee was dead. And yet here he was, Karkat Vantas begging for mercy. Gamzee pondered this for a second before nodding. This caught Karkat off guard, his eyes widened and a sliver of hope formed deep inside. "R-Really.."

Gamzee smiled softly but that soft smile melted into an evil smirk and he shook his head. The Bard of Rage lifted his spiked club and swung it at the Knight of Blood, his mutant candy-red blood spewing to the side. It really was a wonderful sight. Such a pretty red that once dwelled into a dull grey body was now free and spilling about this wonder meteor. Gamzee removed his spiked club from Karkat's head, a psychotic laugh bubbling out.

"Welcome to the dark carnival, motherfucker."


End file.
